Bleached Moon
by Izou no Kaizoku
Summary: After the majority of Juuban is destroyed, Tsukino Usagi and her friends and family moved to Karakura Town. There, Usagi becomes friends with Kurosaki Ichigo. Now, Sailor Senshi Usagi and Shinigami Daiku Ichigo and their friends must fight against the new threat. Suuuuckyyyyy summary.
1. The Strawberry and The Rabbit Act 01

**Sorry for the looooooong wait. Because of Asperger's Syndrome, I think, I tend to lose interest and then suddenly come back. I might do my Pokemon story when I finally have the urge again or delete it and renew it. But for now, it is on hold. Okay, now for the info. This is my Bleach/Sailor Moon. This chapter is the beginning of 'The Strawberry and the Rabbit' Arc. This story takes place after final episodes of both anime.**

**Side Note: If I have any grammar mistakes, please tell me. I want to perfect myself. And the Thousand Year Blood War Arc hasn't started yet.**

_**Speeches**_

"Talking"

/via Hell Butterfly/Communicator/cellphone/

_"Thinking/Inner Monologue"_

_Voice from a Distance_

**"HoLlOw/DeMoN vOiCe"**

**"Attacks"**

"**_Weapon Spirit_**"

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Sailor Moon. They belong to Tite Kubo and Naoko Takeuchi respectively.

* * *

**_Rabbit Meets Strawberry_**

_Two warriors._

_She who holds a scepter that purifies the heart._

_He who holds a sword that purifies the soul._

_Both with the same goal._

.

.

.

.

.

Tsukino Usagi grunted as she placed a box on top of another in her house, her new house. She sighed heavily as she leaned over the boxes. Her mother, Ikuko, poked her head out from the doorframe of a different room when she heard her daughter. "What's the matter now, Usagi?"

"Mamaaa," the Odango-haired girl whined. "Why did we have to move to Karakura Town in the first place?"

"Usagi, don't you remember?" Ikuko said. "A tornado appeared and destroyed half of Minato-ku." Unknown to Ikuko, Usagi laughed nervously as a memory came back to her.

A few months after Galaxia's defeat, a large number of strange monsters appeared in several areas of the city. The Sailor Senshi emerged victorious, however, many areas were destroyed in the process. "Uh...yeah. I forgot."_"Even though most of that was my fault."_ Usagi thought as she walked back outside to the moving truck. Ikuko stared at her sadly before walking out to her daughter.

"It'll be alright, Usagi." Ikuko reassured. "Afterall, your friends are here as well, ne?"

"Yeah, but..." Usagi sighed. "What if there is nothing to do around here?"

Ikuko smiled. "Oh, Usagi, don't be like that. I'm positive that there will be something here. You know the old saying, 'expect the unexpected'."

"But it's so boring here!" Usagi whined.

"GOOOD MOORNIING! IICHIGOOOOO!" A man's voice was heard from next door, a crash was made followed by,

"AAAAAAAAH! DAD, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" A teenage boy barked angerly before sounds of fighting was heard. The female Tsukinos sweatdroped.

"You were saying?" Ikuko emphasized before heading back to the house.

"Uhhhh..." Usagi muttered, not sure of what to say.

"Usagi-chan." A female voice said by Usagi's feet. The Moon Princess looked down to see a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead and ruby eyes. "Your mother is right." Luna's eyes were stern. "I sense something here. Something we have never faced before. Keep on your toes."

"Right." Usagi said with a nod.

"Usagiii!" Ikuko called out from the doorway. "You better come and get ready for school!"

"Awwww, nooow?" Usagi whined...again.

Her mother crossed her arms. "It's either that or help with the move." Usagi ran to the house in a yellow and pink flash.

**(AN: the house the Tsukino's now live in is the house where Lurichiyo and her bodyguards lived)**

"School, here I come!" Luna sighed. Some things never change.

* * *

Ichigo, sitting on his bed, rubbed the back of his neck to get the kinks from his family brawl with his dad. "Damn, can't Dad lay off these stupid attempts."

Kon, the stuffed Lion, crawled out from under the bed. "Forget about it, Ichigo. Besides, did you see what is going on outside?" As it turns out, during the Xcution thing, Kon was at the 12 Division being experimented on by Mayuri. Urahara arrived in time to get him before the crazy scientist did anything else to him.

"No, what?" Ichigo asked as he walked to the window and pushed the curtain away. "Oh yeah, new neighbors."

Kon chuckled. "I bet they heard that fight you had with your dad. Not the perfect first impression."

An angry pulse appeared on Ichigo's head. "Wha-why you!" The orange haired Shinigami fumed. Before he could get his hands on the lion plushie, the latter scurried underneath the bed. Just when Ichigo was about to go after the Mod-Soul, he heard,

"Onii-chan, you better get ready or you'll be late!" A girl's voice called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Ichigo called back. Giving Kon the beating of a lifetime will have to wait.

A couple of minutes, Ichigo, now fully dressed in his school uniform, entered the kitchen only to be greeted again by father with his leg poised for a kick and a battlecry. He was quickly silenced and halted by a sock-covered foot. "You..are doing better..my son." Isshin groaned as he fell to the floor. Ichigo lowered his foot back to the ground before walking to the breakfast table.

"Tch. Crazy old man." Ichigo muttered as he sat next to Karin, a 13 year old girl with black hair in a ponytail.

"Forget it, Ichi-nii." the tomboy said, picking up a piece of her food with chopsticks. "Anyways, do you know what's going on next door?"

"Yeah, we got some new neighbors." Ichigo said as Yuzu, Karin's fraternal twin with brown hair in pigtails, placed Ichigo's breakfast in front of him.

"I looked outside to see them and I saw they have two kids." Yuzu said with a smile as bright as the Sun. "One was a boy about the same age as Karin-chan and I." Isshin, still on the floor, got on his hands and knees, looking bewildered. "And a girl about the same age as Onii-chan."

"WHAAAAA?!" Isshin cried before running to the memorial portrait of his wife as comical tears ran down his face. "Okaa-san, our kids are growing up so fast." Ichigo placed his hand on his forehead before sliding it down his face as his father started sobbing.

"I'm heading to school early." He said as he grabbed his bag and left the table, leaving his breakfast untouched.

"Onii-chan, what about your breakfast?" Yuzu asked, though Ichigo was already out the door. "Onii-chan!"

"Tch." Ichigo scowled as he slung his schoolbag over his shoulder. "Why can't that old bastard be normal?" he muttered to himself. As he reached the sidewalk, he noticed a girl his age wearing a white, long-sleeve shirt with a dark blue sailor collar and a long pleaded dark blue skirt. She was just about Rukia's height if not any inches taller, blue eyes, and had long blonde hair with two buns at the top that reminded Ichigo of dangos. Is this the girl Yuzu was talking about? "Oi! Dango!" The call grabbed the girl's attention.

"Oh, ohayo!" she greeted cheerfully with a wave.

"Ah, gozen." Ichigo greeted back as he stopped a couple of feet away from the girl. "Did you just moved here?"

"Hai! Guess that means we're neighbors." Usagi smiled brightly. Her eyes widen in shock. "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself." She extended her arm for a handshake. "My name is Tsukino Usagi."

The orange-haired teenager took the blonde's hand. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ne, do you go to Karakura High School?" Usagi asked. Ichigo nodded. "Then can I walk with you, sense we're going to the same school?"

"Sure." Unknown to both teens, Ikuko and Usagi's younger brother, Tsukino Shingo, spied on them from the entrance gate.

"That is one handsome boy there." Ikuko said with shining eyes, though Shingo eyed Ichigo suspiciously.

"I don't know. He looks more like a thug to me. Just look at his hair."

Watching the Shinigami Daiku and Sailor Senshi from on top of a telephone pole was a cat with gray eyes.

* * *

"Eh? Your dad owns a clinic?" Usagi wondered. She and Ichigo are now walking through the hall of the school after Ichigo got Usagi taken care of in the office. Somehow, Usagi has the same schedule as Ichigo, which Usagi is happy with.

"Yeah. If you or your family need any medical assistance, come and ask. Although, we can't do anything major, like surgery."

"Okay."

"IICHIIGOOOOO!" cried a young man, same age as Usagi and Ichigo, running down the hall and into Ichigo's outstretched arm. The brunet groaned as he collapse in pain.

"Keigo, you dumbass! You could've ran into someone!"

With a hand to the side of her face, Usagi asked, "Is he going to be okay?" Another boy, same age as them with short black hair, appeared beside the blonde, looking down at Keigo.

"Don't worry. He'll be alright." He smiled. He turned to the girl. "Better question is, are you?" He flashed a smile. Usagi blushed.

"Ha-hai. My name is Tsukino Usagi." She extended her arm. The dark-haired boy took her hand in a handshake.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Usagi-san. I'm Kojima Mizuiro and the one twitching on the floor is Asano Keigo."

"O-Ohayo."

"And I see you have already acquainted with Ichigo."

"Hai." Mizuiro then noticed something on the girls hand. On her ring finger is a flower ring.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Eh?" Usagi said and Ichigo raised a brow. Mizuiro moved Usagi's hand for a better look.

"It would seem that our new friend has been engaged."

Keigo jumped up from his spot on the floor. "Say what?"

"See? The ring is on her right ring finger, meaning that our new friend here is gonna be married one day. Isn't that right, Usagi-san?" Usagi nodded

"WHAAAA?" Keigo exclaimed, similar to what Ichigo's father did earlier. "HOW CAN THIS BEEE?" Comical tears started to swim down his face. "How can one of the new hot babes be engaged alreeaaadyyy?!" He froze. "Unless..." Keigo pointed at Ichigo. "UNLESS IT WAS **YOU** WHO GAVE HER THE RING!" Ichigo's face twisted in annoyance. "Ichigo, you traitor! You knew that I was looking forward to meet the five hot new babes!" The hysterical boy continued to rant, not knowing that Ichigo's face is turning red with anger as tick marks begin to appear. "I thought I could let you off the hook after realizing that you study like a nerd. But nooow, now you have gone to fa-" A punch to the head sent Keigo to the floor again.

"Baka, I just met her. Why would I give her a ring?" Ichigo seethed.

Mizuiro grabbed Keigo by the collar of his shirt before dragging him away. "Gomensai, Usagi-san." Mizuiro said. "And welcome to Karakura." Ichigo sighed when Mizuiro and Keigo were gone. He turned to the blonde girl.

"Sumimasen, Tsukino."

Usagi only smiled sincerely. "It's okay, Ichi-kun. But can you please call me Usagi. We're friends now, ne?"

Ichigo blinked. "Uh...sure, Usagi. Ready to get to class?"

Usagi shook her head. "Not yet, I'm just gonna stay here for a little while. Just to let everything sink in."

"Alright. See ya."

"Yeah." Usagi sighed as soon as Ichigo left. _"Ichi-kun is so nice."_ She thought. A sad look shown in her eyes. _"But when I first met saw him, he seemed kinda scary. That is until I saw his eyes. Despite that his eyes seems to be in a permanent scowl, I can see sadness and pain. Like he had been through many tough times in his life."_ She looked at her ring. _"Just like Mamo-chan." _A new voice got the girl's attention.

"Oi, Dango. You alright?" A strong, feminine voice asked. In front of Usagi was girl same age as her with long black hair and dark eyes. The girl repeated her question.

"Oh...y-yes." Usagi stuttered.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Another female voice called out. Usagi and the tough looking girl looked down the hallway to see another girl. She had long burnt orange hair, gray eyes, and big breast. When the girl reached them, she noticed Usagi. "Oh, are you one of the new students?"

"Yes. I am."

"I thought so, from seeing you in a different school uniform. What class are you in?"

"Class 3." The girl clapped her hands together.

"Really? Me too. Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Inoue Orihime." She then turned to the tough girl. "And this is Arisawa Tatsuki."

"Yo."

"I'm Tsukino Usagi."

Orihime's smile grew wide. "Nice to meet you, Usagi-chan."

"Usagi?" Another female voice was heard from behind Usagi. "Your name is Usagi?" A shadow loomed over the Moon Princess. "Then I'm gonna call you," A pair of arms suddenly coiled around Usagi beneath her breasts. "Bunny-chan!" exclaimed a girl with red hair and triangular glass. Before the girl could do anything, a kick in the face sent her flying.

"Damn it, Chizuru!" Tatsuki scold. She stomped over to where Chizuru had landed. "I thought I told you to keep your perverted hands away from the new students!" Usagi and Orihime sweatdropped as Tatsuki began to beat the crap out of Chizuru.

"Uhhh, gomenesai." Orihime said softly.

"It's okay."

"Usagi-chan!"

"Usagi!" The said girl turned to four female voices.

* * *

Ichigo sat at his desk with his head propped up by his hand, watching Keigo who still complaining about Usagi being engaged. Even though he was watching, wasn't listening. Instead, he was thinking about that Usagi girl. There was something strange about her, but Ichigo couldn't put his finger on it. He lefted his hand to look at it, the hand he used to shake Usagi's. Normally, Ichigo is terrible when it comes to sensing reiatsu, but something was a bit off about Usagi's reiatsu. But what is it?

"Kurosaki." A male voice interrupted the orange-haired Shinigami's thoughts.

"Ishida?" Ichigo identified. The said person nodded before turning his head to Keigo.

"What's Asano-kun berating about now?" He asked.

"When is he not?" Ichigo retorted.

"True." Uryū said. After a few seconds of silence, the bespectacled teen asked, "Have you seen the news, Kurosaki?"

"Not lately." Ichigo answered. "Why?" Uryū placed a newspaper on Ichigo's desk. "'Powerful Tornado Hits Juuban.'" Ichigo read, the newspaper showing a picture of buildings demolished. "'A mysterious twister appeared out of the blue and devestates more than half of Juuban.'"

"I've heard about that on TV." Mizuiro said, not looking up from his phone. "Although it was kind of odd."

Keigo stopped ranting. "What do you mean?"

"The weather never said anything about a tornado, or any wind for that matter, going to that area."

"That's right." Uryū said. "And the damage doesn't even look like a tornado has hit."

"How so?" Keigo asked as he and Mizuiro approached Ichigo's desk.

"Look." Uryū pointed at one of the crumbled buildings in the photo. "There are large claw marks and burnts areas."

"Do you think it might be those things you and Ichigo had been fighting?" Keigo asked with rare seriousness.

"Don't know. Maybe."

"I see." Ichigo looked through the paper. He noticed another article beneath the main one.

"'Where is Sailor Moon?'" An orange brow rose. "Who's Sailor Moon?"

"WHAT?!" Keigo exclaimed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SAILOR MOON IS?!" Keigo then exlpained, "Sailor Moon is a hot chick part of the Sailor Senshi, a heroic group of other hot chicks."

_"Other?"_ Ichigo questioned in his mind, fearing that if he said it out loud, then Keigo would've kept talking. Unfortunately, Keigo seemed to have read his mind and continued.

"First, is the elegant, intelligent Sailor Mercury! Then, it is the alluring, passionate Sailor Mars! Next, is the classy, tough Sailor Jupiter! And finally, it is the dazzling, lovely Sailor Venus! Together, they are the Sailor Senshi who fights for Love and Justice!" Silence grew among the four boys until Ichigo said bluntly,

"So they're named after planets and fight crime."

"That's not the point! The point is is that they are a group of cute girls wearing mini skirts and leota-" Keigo didn't had time to finished when he was knocked down by a palm thrust in the face.

"Leave it to Keigo to think of nothing but perverted thoughts." Ichigo said. He turned to the glasses-wearing Quincy, whose arm is held out and palm opened. "Thanks, Ishida." Uryū moved his arm back to adjust his glasses.

"It's nothing."

* * *

**And there we go. Just to give you guys the heads up. My will to write comes and goes. And I'll probably delete my Pokemon story. Pokemon is starting to get dull to me. **


	2. The Strawberry and The Rabbit Act 02

**Sorry folks, like I said in the previous chapter, my will to right comes and goes. Also schoolwork and work got the best of me. I'm normally laid back but when it comes to work, I stress as much as Usopp. Speaking of whom, I'm also in a One Piece craze. Funny story how I got into that Anime.**

_**Speeches**_

"Talking"

/via Hell Butterfly/Communicator/cellphone/

_"Thinking/Inner Monologue"_

_Voice from a Distance_

**"HoLlOw/DeMoN vOiCe"**

**"Attacks"**

"**_Weapon Spirit_**"

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Sailor Moon. They belong to Tite Kubo and Naoko Takeuchi respectively.

Author's Note: The English names of Makoto, Ami, Michiru, and Haruka are used in this story. I just like the names. Also, tell me of any mistakes. Don't be shy.

Answer Time: To mian-mian, the reason Usagi didn't get angry from being called Dango by Ichigo and Tatsuki is cause they looked intimidating to her. To devafiend, it's more of a friendship story than romance. Of course there would be romance between old and new couples, just nothing extreme, only like a kiss. I'm not big on romantic stuff, especially when it comes too damn fast. To a Guest, gozen means 'morning'.

* * *

_**Tomodachi meets Nakama**_

Lunch time came as the students headed for their usual eating spot. "Come on, girls." Usagi said as she walked up the stairs to the rooftop. "Let's go eat at the rooftop." The girls she was talking to were the girls who called her name earlier. They were Hino Rei, Mizuno Amy, Kino Lita, and Aino Minako; her friends from Juuban. Amy, Lita, and Minako wore uniforms like Usagi, but Rei wore a gray/black uniform.

"Why?" Rei asked. Lita and Amy has the same classes as Usagi, but Rei and Mina had different schedules.

"My guess is that Usagi-chan wants us to meet her new friends who are currently at the rooftop." Amy explained. "Am I right?"

Usagi smiled. "As always."

"You'll like him." Lita said to Rei. "I've meet him myself. He's really nice once you get to know him."

"HE?!" exclaimed Minako. "Lita-chan, Amy-chan, please tell me about him."

"Well, why don't you talk to him yourself?" Ami said. "Look, there's the exit to the rooftop." Once the five girls went through the door, they noticed across the rooftop was a group in a semi-circle. They were Ichigo, Uryū, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Tatsuki, and Orihime in that order.

"There they are." Lita declared.

"They do seem nice." Minako said, looking starry eyed at Ichigo and Uryū.

"What do you think, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked. "Rei-chan?" The fiery Sailor Senshi wasn't listening to her friend, instead she was staring at a certain orange-haired teenager.

_"What-what is this?"_ She thought as a drop of sweat trickled down her face. _"What is this sensation? This energy. This energy coming from that boy...it feels...dark. Not evil...just dark. It feels as though it is ready to lash out at any given moment. He doesn't even seem to be aware of this omninous power."_

_Rei-chan...Rei-chan..._

"REI-CHAN!" Usagi shouted.

"Usagi!" Rei scolded. "Why the hell did you yell in my face?"

"You've just space out all of a sudden! I've been calling your name from the past-!"

"Usagi-chan! Are you gonna come over and eat with us?" called Orihime from the circle.

All of Usagi's anger was gone in an instant. "Coming, Ori-chan!" She ran to the group.

"Usagi, wait." Rei warned, but her words fell on deaf ears. It wasn't long until the other girls followed. "Girls..." Rei sighed in defeat before following. Usagi sat between Ichigo and Orihime, Amy sat between Uryū and Chad, Rei between Keigo (Who tried his best not to drooling all over himself) and Mizuiro, Lita between Amy and Chad, and Minako between Ichigo and Uryū with a blush on her face.

"Keigo," Ichigo said. "Tell us a story." It was more of a demand than a request, but Keigo didn't seem to get it.

"What? Why me?"

Ichigo glared at the brunet, sending shivers down his spine. "You did said that you wanted to entertain the new girls when they get here." Valuing his life, Keigo immediately started to tell a tale about a guy choosing whether to buy a turkey or a duck, but the others didn't pay anything to him. Instead, they went to introductions.

When Ichigo introduced Uryū, Lita asked, "Aren't you the guy who helped Usagi-chan write her name?"

"Ah." Uryū answered, adjusting his glasses. Minako was looking at the Quincy with heart-filled eyes.

_"Oh, wow!"_ She squealed in her mind. _"He is sooo HOT! He's one of those nerdy, yet hot types who pushes up their glasses in such a cool manner."_

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who couldn't write in kanji." Ichigo said. "Not even their own name." Usagi only laughed sheepishly. Minako is looking at Ichigo now, with stars in her eyes.

_"He is way more hot!" _Minako thought. _"Like one of those bad boys who doesn't give a damn about anything. *sigh* Usagi-chan is sooo lucky."_ Ichigo noticed the look Minako was giving him.

"Uh...You okay, Aino?" He asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, nothing." Minako answered dreamily. She moved to Uryū, who looked at her with a raised brow, wondering the same thing. "Nothing at all." She fell backwards.

"A-Aino."

"Aino-san?"

From beside Uryū, Lita and Amy quietly snickered. Orihime laugh uneasily at the awkwardness before seeing Rei glaring at Ichigo.

"Ano, why is Rei-chan glaring at Kurosaki-kun?" Hearing her question caused Ichigo and Rei to look at her before each other. Rei narrowed her eyes.

"It's nothing. Just a feeling." Ichigo narrowed his eyes as well.

"A feeling?"

"Rei-chan is a psychic." Usagi told him.

"A psychic?" Rei crossed her arms with a smile. "I hate psychics." A tick appeared on her forehead.

"Oh really?" Rei sneered. "I guess we have something in common than." The others sweatdropped as the pair glared daggers at each other. Tatsuki clear her throat.

"Let's change the subject." She said. "Did any of you decided on what club to join?"

"I don't really know." Lita said. "I really wanto to join the Karate Club, but I also want to join the Home and Economics Club."

"Home and Economics?" Usagi asked excitedly. "Really? I want to join that club."

Orihime smiled. "Then you have to ask the Club President."

"Who?"

"Ishida-kun." The Tomodachi looked at the bespectacled boy.

"You're part of the Home and Economics Club?" Minako asked when she sat back up. Uryū nodded. _"I'm definitly joining that Club so I can be with Ury-chan."_ She turned to Ichigo. "Are you in any clubs, Ichi-chan?"

"I'm not really into clubs, but I volunteer for help at some sports."

_"Alright, Minako, choose. The Home Economics Cutie or the Sports Volunteer Hotie. Ah, screw it, I'll join both Home Economics and Volleyball." _Minako started giggling in such a creepy way that made Ichigo and Uryū feel uncomfortable. Then, the bell rang, telling them that lunch is over.

"Hey, Ury-kun, when is the Home Economics Club?" Usagi asked as the group headed towards the door.

"Not today." Uryū answered. "I have a Student Council meeting, so as President, I have to attend."

"You're the President of Home Economics Club AND the Student Council?" Lita said. "You're a pretty busy guy, Iinchou."

"Iinchou?" Everyone except Uryū, Chad, and Rei started laughing. Rei continued to glare at Ichigo from the back of his head.

* * *

A knock on the door was hard at the Kurosaki Clinic. It opened to reveal Tsukino Ikuko. "Oh, Yuzu-chan. Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"Otou-san went to a meeting today, I wanted to stay at the clinic in case something comes up."

"What a reliable girl you are." Ikuko complimented. "I just come by to say something to your father."

"Oh, you can come right in." Yuzu offered as she moved to let the woman in. "Otou-san called a few minutes ago, saying that he'd be back in less than an hour." Yuzu closed the door and turned to Ikuko. She noticed her staring at her mother's memorial photo with a sad look. "Tsukino-san, is everything ok?"

Ikuko turned to the girl with a forced smile. "Of course." Yuzu looked concern. Before she went to the woman, she turned back to the door, feeling a presence. Eversince meeting Raku-chan, Yuzu's ability to sense others increase alittle. She walked to the door to open it. When she did, she looked down and gasped

* * *

**Just want to say, that the reason why Lita called Uryū Iinchou is cause of a character from Shugo Chara, Sanjou Kairi. It's funny, I never really watched Bleach until I read that Kairi bears a strong resemblance to Uryū. I have a thing with guys with glasses. I guess because I wear glasses too.**

**Sorry to Minako-fans if it offends you in anyway, I wanted to put some form of comedy in this. So I guess you can say she is little like Sanji from One Piece, just not perverted...I guess.**

**Next Chapter: Long-Time Reunion**


	3. The Strawberry and The Rabbit Act 03

_**Speeches**_

"Talking"

/via Hell Butterfly/Communicator/cellphone/

_"Thinking/Inner Monologue"_

_Voice from a Distance_

**"HoLlOw/DeMoN vOiCe"**

**"Attacks"**

"**_Weapon Spirit_**"

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Sailor Moon. They belong to Tite Kubo and Naoko Takeuchi respectively.

* * *

_**Hidden Feelings**_

School was over after an...interesting day. Keigo tried numerous advances on Rei, ending with either a fist to the face or a foot to the butt. And occasionally, in the hallway and during class, Minako would try to glomp either Ichigo or Uryū or both, though she is stopped by either Rei or Tatsuki. The two young men would either be confused or oblivious. Orihime had offered her bun to the Tomodachi and surprisingly, Usagi liked it.

"You're friends seem really friendly, Ichi-kun." Usagi said as she and Ichigo headed home.

"Thanks." Ichigo said. "So does yours."

"Oh come on, Ichi-kun." Usagi said as she patted Ichigo in the back. "Tell me what you really think of them."

"Honestly," Ichigo said after a pause. "Mizuno is a very smart and very polite girl. Heh, she's perfect to being Ishida's girlfriend, if not his rival."

"Yeah, I agree with that."

"Kino, though intimidating, she's kind and well-mannered, like Chad. And Hino, she's a bitch." Realizing what he said, Ichigo turned to Usagi, looking guilty. "Sorry."

The girl only waved a hand. "It's okay. She's like that sometimes, but she can be nice."

Ichigo smiled before continuing. "Aino..." Ichigo made a face*. "She's kinda creepy."

"Creepy?"

"Yeah. When I was helping the soccer team because a member was sick, I saw her at the stands giving me these weird looks." Ichigo shuddered at the memory.

"That's odd." Usagi said as she place a hand to her chin. Ichigo found himself looking at the flower ring on his new friend's finger. Usagi noticed and gave him a sly smile. "What? Disappointed like Keigo-kun?" She teased.

Ichigo smiled. "No, just curious." He chuckled.

"Do you want to know?" Ichigo hesitated for a moment before nodding. "This ring is a promise from my boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru." To Ichigo, Usagi seemed sad.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that...he's so far away."

"Far away?"

"He's at a university in America."

"America?" Usagi nodded. A long silence came between the two until Ichigo broke it.

"What about you? What do you think of my friends?"

"Hmm..." Usagi said, in deep thought. "Well, Ori-chan seems really sweet and she makes great food." Ichigo sweatdropped at that. "And Chad-kun is like Lita-chan, he kind despite his appearance. Keigo-kun is really funny. Mizu-kun is...well...polite I guess*. Tatsuki-chan reminds me of Lita-chan too. They're both tough. Chizuru-chan...well at least she's nice too. And lastly, Ury-kun. He seems to be a pretty busy guy and, strangely, it feels like I met him before."

"Really?"

"Yea, weird isn't it?" As the two arrived at their houses, Ichigo saw a black cat at the entrance gate to Usagi's new house.

"A cat?" Usagi followed Ichigo's gaze and smiled.

"Oh, it's Luna." Usagi said as she knelt down to pick up the cat.

"Luna?" Ichigo asked. He noticed the crescent moon on the feline's forehead. "I see, there's a crescent moon on her forehead."

"You can pet her if you want to." Usagi said. "The only person she scratched was me."

Ichigo extended his arm bit to pet the moon cat. When the tip of his middle finger touched the crescent moon, Luna saw someone, or something, take Ichigo's place. It was a being that looks a lot like Ichigo, but it was all white. Its hair, its skin, its robes, all white. It's aura felt hellish and menacing, but it was not the only thing Luna noticed. Its eyes were what got Luna's attention. The sclera were black instead of white and the iris were a glowing yellow. Those eyes didn't hold the same warmth as Ichigo's brown eyes, they held a sinister vibe. The creature smirked wickedly. If it wasn't for her fur, Luna would've broke into a cold sweat. The thing disappeared as quickly as it came when Ichigo moved his hand to stroke the feline's head. The boy stopped when he noticed the cat giving him an odd look. He moved his hand away carefully, the cat still giving a look of suspicion. Ichigo looked at Usagi, who was oblivious to the whole thing. He smiled at her. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He walked around the girl to head for his home.

"See you later." Usagi said cheerfully. She stood there to watch Ichigo go home, until he was suddenly pulled away by a blurred figure followed by another blurred figure that seemed to have tried to hit Ichigo but landed on the concrete sidewalk instead. Usagi sweatdropped and Luna face faulted at the person who was obviously hurt from the failed attempt. It was a man probably in his 40s with short black hair and he wore a lab coat. He seemed to be twitching. "Um, are you okay?"

"Oh don't mind him, Usagi." A familiar voice said. Usagi turned to the side of the road to see her mother with Ichigo, who look flabbergasted. Ikuko had her hands on the boy's shoulders protectively. "That's what he gets for nearly harming his own son."

"Awww, come on, Iku-chan." The injured man whined as he sit up. "I told you that I have to toughen Ichigo up if he were to be a man."

Ichigo was about scold at his of how inappropriate he was acting around the new neighbors, but Ikuko beat him to it. "That's not an excuse!" She came at the man and delivered a hard and quick kick to the jaw that sent him flying to the wall. Usagi, still holding Luna, squealed in fright before she hid behind Ichigo.

"Geez, I didn't know your mom can be that aggressive."

"She can be if she wants to be." Usagi said. _"At least I know how my mom dealt with my shenanigans."_

"Ow ow ow, you're as mean as your brother, Iku-chan." Isshin whined again, his face more bloody. The older woman sighed.

"Honestly, Isshi-kun, I don't know what I see in you." Blue and brown eyes blinked in confusion.

"See in you?" Ichigo questioned. Isshin flashed a smile.

"That's right. You may not know this, but Iku-chan here was once..." a pause. "My college sweetheart."

Usagi and Ichigo jaws dropped. "College...sweetheart?" Usagi said.

"As in she was your...girlfriend?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin chuckled. "Yep, but it didn't last long. As it turns out, we weren't made for eachother." He casually put his arm around Ikuko shoulders. "But doesn't stop me from treating her like she is my own sister." The man started laughing. Ikuko, who had been looking stern the whole time, cracked a smile and giggled. Usagi laugh awkwardly and Ichigo dropped his head.

"Come on, Usagi." Ikuko laughed as she moved out of her old friend's grip. "I got dinner in the oven and your father should be on his way home." The girl nodded.

"Bye, Ichi-kun." she said over her shoulder.

"Yea, see you." Ichigo smiled. He was about to head home when Isshin charged at him for another round. Ichigo, used to this by now, casually moved out of the way, causing his dad to run into a telephone pole. "Dumbass." the boy muttered. Upon entering his home, he was greeted by his youngest sister, Yuzu.

"Welcome back, Onii-chan." Yuzu said.

"Hey, Yuzu." Ichigo said. "Where's Karin?"

"She had soccer practice." Yuzu said. "Where's dad? He told me he wanted to greet you when you got home." Ichigo looked over to the door from where he is at the staircase.

"He'll be in later." With that said, he headed to his room. On his way, he sighed heavily. "Hopefully Kon behaved himself while I was gone." He muttered. He turned the knob to open the door. "You better not have messed anything up while I was go-" Ichigo stopped when he noticed something on the bed. Laying down on his bed was a what looked like a German Rex ginger cat. Deadpan brown eyes locked to stern blue eyes. "A cat?" From outside his room, he could hear soft footsteps coming up the stairs and heading to his room.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu called. "Onii-chan! There's something I forgot to tell-" She noticed her older brother staring at the feline. "Oh, I guess you found out."

Ichigo finally broke his gaze from the cat to turn to his sister. "Where did it come from?" he asked. Yuzu walked in and held up the cat.

"Isn't it cute?" the girl smiled. "It just appeared at the door. It looked so adorable, I just couldn't ignore it."

"I see." Ichigo said, still eyeing the cat. "But why is it in my room?" The unknown feline flipped itself out of Yuzu's grasp and landed gracefully back on the bed.

"It seems to like your room." Yuzu said. "Because the moment I let it in, it headed straight to your room and never came out." The two siblings looked at the cat again, who stared back at them intensively. "Well I got to go and make dinner." She turned to leave. "Get along with our new pet."

Ichigo blinked at the spot where Yuzu was. "New pet?" He sighed and smiled softly as he closed his eyes. "That Yuzu."

"She's a very sweet girl." he heard a suave feminine said.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed. He blinked twice. Wait. Who said that? It can't be Kon, unless that damn clown captain did something to him. "Alright, who said that? Where are you?" he demanded, looking around the room.

"Now, now." the voice said. "Let's not lose our heads here. We've got a lot of work to do and much for you to learn." Ichigo stopped from what he was doing. That voice sounded like it was right behind him...from his bed. He slowly turned around to the bed, to where the cat sat. "Good afternoon, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun." the cat said with the same voice. "It is an honor to meet you. My name is Leo."

_A cat of mystery..._

_Appears before the Moon warrior..._

_What are it's intentions?_

* * *

***You know the face Death the Kid and Black*Star makes when someone mentions Excalibur? Yeah...that kind of face.**

***I still want to know what Kubo said about Mizuiro.**

**Sorry for the long wait. And I'm sorry if the chapter is short or awful or anything. I had major writers block and I have been busy, with exams coming up and having work to do. And I partyed a bit at my cousin's wedding last night, soooo...Anyways I hope you all like this, because I'm not feeling that I did good with it.**

**P.S. You guys may see a new Bleach crossover soon. It would involve Ichigo, Uryu, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Renji going to a place where the sea is far grander than their own at home.**


	4. The Strawberry and The Rabbit Act 04

_**Speeches**_

"Talking"

/via Hell Butterfly/Communicator/cellphone/

_"Thinking/Inner Monologue"_

_Voice from a Distance_

**"HoLlOw/DeMoN vOiCe"**

**"Attacks"**

"**_Weapon Spirit_**"

* * *

_**Hidden Feelings 2**_

Ichigo stared slightly wide eyed at the cat laying on his bed. "What's wrong, Kurosaki-kun? Cat got your tongue?" it joked with it's alto voice. It chuckled. Ichigo blinked once before shaking his head to rid himself of his shock. He moved to grab the feline by the back of it's neck and moved it up to his face so they can be at eye level.

"Alright, flea-bag, you better tell me what the hell is going on, who the hell you are, how the hell you got here, and why the hell you're here." Ichigo said in a low voice so Yuzu can't hear. Eversince his first encounter with the works of the Soul Society, Ichigo became more suspicious to the abnormal phenomena, especially talking cats. However, the cat only smirked and flipped its way out of Ichigo's grip and landed back on the bed.

"What, who, how, and why." It said. "I believe I already told you who I am. My name is Leo and-"

"I know that." Ichigo said, stopping Leo at mid-sentence. "I mean who you are in general and where did you come from. I doubt you're just an ordinary cat. By the way, isn't Leo a boy's name?"

"Isn't Ichigo a girl's name?" Leo retorted. Ichigo blushed. "As for who I am in general and where I came from, that's classified." Ichigo crossed his arms as he grumbled, his face still red. "And as for what is going on...well. You'll find out soon enough. And for why I'm here, well-"

"ICHIGO!" a familiar voice exclaimed, interrupting Leo again. Scurring out from under the bed was Kon. "Thank goodness you're here." He pointed up towards Leo. "Now tell this freeloader that I'M the alpha lion here! Tell her that SHE should listen to ME! Tell her-OOF!"

"Shut up, Kon!" Ichigo scold at the plush who is now squished beneath his foot. He turned back to the cat. "You were saying?"

"Yes, well." She started. "As I was saying, the reason why I am here is to inform you and ready you for an upcoming threat." Upon hearing the word 'threat', Ichigo's eyes glazed over in slight panic.

"A threat?! What kind of threat?!" Ichigo demanded. Leo stood on her four feet from the spot on the bed.

"Regardless of knowing the threat or not, you won't be able to stop it." She said as she sauntered to the headboard. She then made herself comfortable on the pillow. "Alone at least."

"Then how the hell can I stop it." Ichigo said heatedly. "Who can help me beat this new enemy?" A long silence descended between the human and cat. Leo closed her eyes.

"Kurosaki, tell me," Ichigo made a sound of question. She opened her eyes. "Do you know of the legendary Sailor Senshi..." The Shinigami Daiku widen his eyes as Leo continued.

"...Sailor Moon?"

* * *

The ringing sound of a cell phone is heard throughout Usagi's room, Usagi searching franticly. "Where is it? Where is it?" She moved a pillow. "Ah, there it is." She answered it. "Hello?"

/Usagi./

"Ah, Rei-chan!" Usagi identified. "What is it? Why are you calling at this hour?"

/We're having an emergency meeting at my shrine. Get over here. Now./

"Okay, okay. Don't make a fuss." Usagi said, puffing her face. "I'll get there."

/Alright. See ya./*click* Usagi sighed.

"Why does she have to have a meeting on a school night?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, Usagi-chan." Luna pointed out.

"Oh." After a few minutes, the blonde girl changed into a long sleeve black turtleneck shirt underneath a periwinkle jacket for the cold, winter air, and a blue skirt*. "Mama, I'm going to the new Hinawa Shrine for a study meet!" She exclaimed as she lightly ran to the door with Luna at her heels.

"Usagi." Ikuko said as she walked out of the kitchen to her daughter at the door. The girl looked over her shoulder as she put her white boots on. She saw her mother looking at her worriedly.

"Is something wrong, Mama?"

"I want you to be careful out there, alright?"

Usagi blinked with confusion. "What to you mean? I'm just going to Rei-chan's place." She puffed her cheeks. "I've been there before." Her mother still seemed unsure. "I'll be okay." Ikuko smiled at her daughter.

"Okay, be back before 12."

"Okay." With that said, she headed to the shrine.

The night was dark and chilly, with the moon the only source of light, as Usagi jogged down the road to head for Rei's shrine. As she went, her thoughts came to Ichigo. It was strange. Despite this day being their first time meeting each other, it felt like they knew eachother for a long, long time. She could tell that there is something special about Ichigo. Not just from his abilities in combat, the color of his hair, or the rumored permanent scowl on his face, but rather the depths of his brown eyes. Usagi could tell that there was more to Ichigo than meets the eye. But despite this hidden persona, Usagi believes that she can trust Ichigo, even with her own life.

A cold gust of wind suddenly blew right past the girl, interrupting her from her thoughts. She gasped quietly as she came to a stop in the middle of an empty intersection. Her feline companion paused beside her human friend. She looked at her with curiosity. "Is something wrong, Usagi-chan?" The girl didn't answer her immediately. She observed around her surroundings, to the high buildings and to their low shadows, looking for possibly whatever caused the sudden chill that went up and down her spine.

"It's nothing." She answered, uncertain. She turned back to her original direction and sprinted off. Not jog, not power walk. Ran. Something in her soul was telling her that she must get out of the area, fast. As she ran, Usagi could've sworn she heard a ghastly howl, echoing through the allies of the buildings.

* * *

Due to the delay, Usagi got to the shrine in fifteen minutes. She slide the paper door open. "Sorry I'm late, girls." She apologized cheerfully, smiling freely despite her chilling experience not too long ago. She slide the door to close it back. "I had a...minor delay on my way here and-" She stopped at mid-sentence when she felt the tension in the room. She turned to the rectangular low table in the middle of the room, where her friends were sitting. Amy, Lita, and Minako sat the sides and Rei sat at the end of the table. The miko's violet eyes narrowed in deep seriousness. The other girls seemed worried and uncertain about something.

"Usagi," the Mars Senshi spoke in a low tone. "we need to talk. And before you say anything..."

"...it's about Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy this whole month due to End of Course tests and final exams coming up. It will also take a while to start with the opening arc for the new Bleach crossover coming up. Any who, I hope you all like it and please review*bows* goodbye for now.**


End file.
